


Picnic Date

by TweetyBird711



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Movie time, Picnics, Walks In The Park, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley usually takes Shelby to class, but what happens if Riley wake up sick and he can't take Shelby to class. He calls Tyler to take her. See what happens when Tyler takes Shelby to class and picks her up from class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the right to Power Rangers Dino Charge.  
> This is my own version for Episode 19 from Dino Charge when Tyler and Shelby have a picnic date in the park but everything goes right instead of things going wrong.

One day Shelby wake up at 6:30am because she had a class at started at 8:00am. She got up, started to change, she wear her white overalls with a pink flannel button up shirt and with white vans. Riley wake up not filling well, he was sneezing and coughing, he sows that it was almost time to pick up Shelby and take her to class.

Riley got his phone and called Tyler.

Tyler answered his phone and said, “Hello.”

“Tyler, it’s Riley.” Riley said.

“Hi, Riley, are you ok because you sound kind of sick.” Tyler said.

“I am sick, Tyler you think you can take Shelby to class and then pick her up after class.” Riley said.

Tyler blushed when Riley said to take Shelby to her class then pick her up. “Sure Riley.” Tyler said.

“Thanks Tyler, you’re the best.” Riley said.

Tyler knew that Shelby’s class started at 8, so he started getting dressed; he put on his red shirt, jeans and some black vans. Tyler got into his Jeep, drove to Shelby’s house. When he got to her house, the first thing he did was to check in the mirror to see if his hair was ok. Then he walked to her front door and knocked. Shelby got her backpack, opened the door exposed to see Riley but when she opened the door she sow Tyler.

“Tyler what are doing there?” Shelby asked.

“Riley called me, said for me to come get you and take you to class.” Tyler said.

“O, well in that case let’s go.” Shelby said well she grab her backpack.

They went to the car, Tyler was being a perfect gentleman, and he opened the passenger side door of his Jeep for Shelby.

“O, thank you Tyler.” Shelby blushed and smiled it away well she said it.

“Your welcome Shelby.” Tyler blushed and smiled it away well he said it.

Tyler closed the door, walked over to the driver’s side of his Jeep, opened the door, got in, closed the door and drove off. When they arrived at Amber Beach Community College Tyler parked his car, turned it off, opened his door, got out, closed the door, walked over to the passenger side, opened the door for Shelby, Shelby got out and Tyler closed the door.

“Do you want me to walk with you to class.” Tyler said.

“Sure.” Shelby said well blushed.

Tyler walked Shelby to class. On their way to Shelby’s class, they stopped by a small store to buy something to eat for breakfast. Shelby got a strawberry poptarts and chocolate milk. Well Tyler got an S’mores poptarts and chocolate milk. Tyler paid for both his and Shelby’s food. When they walked out.

“Thank you for buying me this Tyler.” Shelby said with a smile on her face.

“Your welcome Shelby.” Tyler said with a smile on his face.

Then out of nowhere Shelby kissed Tyler on the cheek, she blushed and started to walk a little bit faster. Tyler smiled and tried to walk faster to keep up with Shelby. When he caught up to her and slowed there walking speed. When they got to Shelby’s classroom they were 20 minutes early so they sat on the floor eating there breakfast. When they were finished Shelby’s professor came opened the classroom to let everyone in.

“So what time do you want me to pick you up?” Tyler asked.

“You can pick me up around 11am Tyler.” Shelby said.

“Okay see you later.” Tyler said.

“Bye.” Shelby said.

Then out of nowhere Tyler kissed Shelby on the cheek and walked away. Shelby just stud there, she placed her hand were Tyler kissed her, smiled, and then she realized where so was at and walked into her class. Tyler walked to his Jeep, he placed his hand where Shelby kissed him, smiled and got an idea. He was going to surprise Shelby with a picnic lunch at the park.

When Tyler got home both he and Shelby got the day off from work. He went the store to buy some stuff to make a picnic lunch. He bought some fruit’s, bread, vegetables, some meat and some sweets. At 10 he started to make the picnic lunch he some ham and cheese sandwiches, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, he packed some fruits like slices of apples, since it was summer time to packed some slices of watermelon, some banana’s, some grapes and finally he packed some cupcakes that he bought that the store. He placed at the food that he was going to bring to his picnic date with Shelby in a picnic basket. At 10:30 he put everything he needed for his date with Shelby into his Jeep, drove off to get Shelby from school. He got to the college at 10:50 and walked to Shelby’s class. Luckily he got their in time because right when he got to Shelby’s class, everyone in the class got out.

Tyler was happy that he got there in time, when he sows Shelby, he smiled and called Shelby. When Shelby heard her name, she turned around, sows Tyler, smiled and called Tyler’s name back. Shelby gave Tyler a hug and kiss on the cheek. Tyler was surprised about the kiss on the cheek.

“Are you ready to go Shelby.” Tyler said.

“Sure thing Tyler.” Shelby said.

Tyler and Shelby started to walk to Tyler’s Jeep.

“Are you hungry Shelby.”? Tyler said.

“Ya, I’m pretty hungry.” Shelby said.

“Okay, I actually packed a picnic lunch for us to enjoy in the park together.” Tyler said well smiling.

“That sounds great to me Tyler.” Shelby said.

Tyler and Shelby went to the park to have their picnic lunch date. When they got to the park, they started to walk around the park to find a perfect place to have their picnic. They find a nice spot near a crystal clear lake. Tyler placed a blanket on the floor and placed the blanket on top of the blanket to place it in place so the wind wouldn’t take it away.

Tyler started to place the food on the blanket for Shelby to pick from.

“Okay we have some ham and cheese sandwiches, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, some fruit and cupcakes.” Tyler said well pointing at each food he packed.

“Wow everything look’s great Tyler, I think I will have a PB and J first.” Shelby said well she grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Okay I will have a ham and cheese sandwich.” Tyler said well he grabbed himself a ham and cheese sandwich.

After they ate their sandwiches, both Tyler and Shelby grabbed a piece of watermelon. After that Shelby grabbed some grapes and Tyler got a piece of apple. After they finished eating their fruit. They started to pack up their stuff, after that they each take a cupcake and ate it well they were walking around the park. Shelby sow a set of swings that no one was using and decided to used it. She was having fun so Tyler decided to take the other swing and swinging with Shelby.

After they were done swinging they went back to Tyler’s Jeep.

“So Shelby if you want we can go back to my place and watch a movie together, since we don’t have to got to work today.” Tyler said.

“That sound’s like a great idea Tyler, sure I’ll go to place.” Shelby said with a smile on her face.

“Awesome.” Tyler said with a smile on his face.

Tyler drove Shelby to his place so they can continue on their little date together. When Tyler got home, he was glad that he decided to clean up the place before he started getting things really for his picnic date with Shelby. Shelby liked Tyler’s place, so after the small tour, Tyler showed Shelby his movie collect and Shelby decided to watch Jurassic World. So Tyler put it on, he and Shelby got comfortable on his couch, watched the movie, half way throw the movie, Tyler put his arms around Shelby’s shoulders, Shelby blushed a little bit, she adjusted to Tyler’s position and placed her head on his shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story.


End file.
